MMNPR
by WillieF19
Summary: Zordon follows Rita and Zedd into the world of Naruto. read the aventures of the power rangers under Naruto's leadership. Sequel to this story with start after i complete this one.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto or any power rangers**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Are you sure about this baby?" A woman asked

"Of course Rita. There is no way Zordon or those power punks would have followed us here." The man replied

"Oh Zedd, when can we conquer this planet?" Rita asked

"Soon, my sweet, soon." Zedd replied to his wife.

_**On planet Earth**_

"Rangers, I have some bad news." Dimitria said to her group of power rangers known as TJ, Justin, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie.

"What is it Dimitria?" TJ, the red turbo ranger asked

"I have detected that Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have traveled to a planet similar to earth. The planet has humans as well and it is called Ninjato." Dimitria explained

"Is there anything we can do?" Carlos asked

"Unfortunately, there is nothing you five can do, but there is something that can be done." Dimitria said

"What is it?" Cassie asked

"Zordon and Alpha are going to Ninjato and they are going to start a new group of power rangers based on the power coins that were held by the first group of rangers held." Alpha explained

"Why don't they take us or the robot rangers?" TJ asked

"Because you guys are needed to protect this earth from Divatox and the robot rangers are still needed where they are." Dimitria said

"But what if Zordon can't find people to be power rangers?" Justin asked

"If he can't then that world is doomed." Dimitria said

_**Outer space **_

While Dimitria was telling the power rangers about Zordon's quest to prevent Rita and Lord Zedd a second time, Zordon himself and Alpha were inside their command center on Ninjato.

"Just like the old command center." Alpha said

"Yes it is. Let's get down to business Alpha." Zordon said

"Do you want me to recruit a group of teens with attitude?" Alpha asked

"No. This time I want you to recruit a boy who exhibits the qualities of a leader. One who knows sadness and has no problem with self-sacrifice." Zordon explained

"I'll run a search right now Zordon." Alpha said

_**Far away from the Command Center**_

A young blond boy was sitting in his home. He just returned from the festival and it only hurt him more. Today was October 10, the Kyuubi festival. Today was the day where the villagers and ninja mourn the death of their fourth hokage, and celebrate the supposed death in the village. Rumors had gone around that on that day Minato Namikaze had sealed the Kyuubi inside a baby, but some believed that the supposed baby was just the Kyuubi reborn. The truth, which no one knew, was that Minato had sealed the Kyuubi and all its chakra within himself so it could die with him. The seal that rest on Naruto Uzumaki's stomach was actually a seal that held four scrolls. One to explain the events of the day of Naruto's birth and who his parents were, and three more to teach Naruto the Shadow clone jutsu, Rasengan, and Hiraishin. Naruto knew this because he already unsealed the scrolls on his 6th birthday. He was able to reseal the other scrolls with ease, so he never worried about them being burned or stolen.

Naruto was currently hurting because the glares and insults to Naruto are worse on this day. Naruto was pretty sure that sooner or later an angry mob might come to his home and attack him. Naruto saw the bright light to this situation succeded in outdoing his rival Sasuke. Two weeks ago Naruto and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the end. Sasuke was attempting to leave Konoha and head for Orochimaru. Naruto along with a hand picked team by Shikamaru was able to defeat his escorts with held from Lee and the Sand siblings. Naruto faced Sasuke one on one and was able to defeat Sasuke, who was using the Cursed mark that Orochimaru gave him, but on mode two. Naruto wasn't sure if he could beat Sasuke, but he kept coming at Sasuke and eventually beat him after a Rasengan curse mark charged Chidori clash. Naruto, deciding not to hold back threw a punch for Sasuke's face, before Sasuke could strike at Naruto's chest. Naruto's punch connected and it knocked Sasuke unconcious. Minutes later Kakashi arrived at the scene to see an unconcious Sasuke and a smiling Naruto. From that day on Sakura hated Naruto, but not openly. She started training with Tsunade in hopes of getting stronger and never having to rely on anyone especially Naruto ever again. Sasuke was finally healed from the fight, but had no more intent to leave the village. he still wanted his revenge, but decided that Orochimaru was not the way to go. Sasuke asked Kakashi for a two year aprenticeship until Naruto returned. Kakashi accepted and they started training. Naruto was supposed to be leaving soon with his godfather Jiraiya for three years(AN: In this story Ninjato is similar to planet Namek from DBZ. Their year is a lot shorter than a year on earth. Three years on Ninjato could pass and One year would be just passing on Earth). Jiraiya was going to train him and make him a better shinobi, while better preparing him for Akatsuki.

_Bang Bang Bang _

That was the sound of the villagers coming to attack him. _Here come those idiot villagers,_ Naruto thought. But before he could create some shadow clones to help him escape, he was caught in a light that surged up into the air and out of Konoha.

_**Command Center**_

Naruto landed and looked around. _What the hell? Where am I?_ Naruto thought

"Release." Naruto said, but nothing happened.

"Naruto Uzumaki step forward." A voice called out to him

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"I am Zordon of Eltar and this here is my friend Alpha." Zordon explained

"What are you people?" Naruto asked as he noticed that Zordon was in a glass tube and looked like a floating head, while Alpha looked to be made of metal.

"I am an Interdimensional being stuck in a time warp and Alpha is a robot." Zordan said

"What?" Naruto asked in shock

"Naruto, I promise that all your questions and more will be answered in due time, but I must tell you something important. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd are attempting to take over your planet. We need you to form a team of people you trust to lead into battle against Lord Zedd and Rita." Zordon said

"You will be known as the White ninja ranger and control the Falconzord. You will lead the Red ninja ranger who controls the Apezord, Blue ninja ranger who controls the Wolf zord, Black ninja ranger who controls the Frog zord, Yellow ninja ranger who controls the Bear zord, and Pink ninja ranger who controls the Crane zord." Zordon finished

"I guess I believe you." Naruto said

"Why so willingly young one?" Zordon asked

"In a world with ninjas, and demons I guess anything can be possible. Besides I sense no ill intent from you two, also if you wanted to hurt me you could have done it as soon as you brought me here instead of revealing yourself to me. Who do I choose to be my team though?" Naruto asked

Zordon explained who the first rangers were and that gave Naruto some ideas.

_**Back in Konoha**_

A white beam of light came down right in front of the hokage. When the light disappeared Naruto Uzumaki was standing where the light was a second ago.

"Naruto, what was that light?" Tsunade asked

"It's my teleportation. Listen I need you to see something." Naruto said as Tsunade nodded.

"It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!" Naruto exclaimed as a light surrounded him. The next second Tsunade noticed a white spandex wearing figure with a chest shield on top.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked

"You know it." Naruto said as he pulled his helmet off.

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" Tsunade asked

"I can't, but I know who can." Naruto said as he grabbed Tsunade and teleported to the Command Center.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto or any power rangers**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"You wanted to see us Lady hokage?" Shikamaru asked. Shikamaru was standing with Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino.

"Actually a friend of mine wanted you 5." Tsunadei said as a figure stepped out the shadows

"I wanted you guys." Naruto said

"I was training with Kakashi, what do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Naruto this better not be some prank or something." Ino said

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba asked

"Two beings known as Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd are planning on invading earth. I am leader of this team, if you all join" Naruto said

"Even if these two people exist, what makes you think you're strong enough to fight and lead a team against them." Sasuke said arrogantly

"Naruto for that to be possible, they would have to be like space bandits or something." Shikamaru said clearly putting down Naruto's idea.

"No one stronger than my Sasuke-kun. He can handle whatever the threat is." Ino said

"Are you sure this isn't a prank Naruto-kun?" Hinata said quietly.

"I believe him." A voice said from the window.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked

"I have important news. Orochimaru and the group he was working with before he went solo are all dead." Jiraiya said

"What?" Tsunadei said

"He was working with a group called Akatsuki. They wanted to collect all the tailed beasts for an unknown purpose. Their members were Deidara of Iwa, Hidan from Yuga (Village hidden in hot water), Kisame Hoshigaki of Kiri, Kakuzu of Taki (Village hidden in waterfall), Orochimaru of Konoha, Sasori of Suna, and Zetsu. My three of my former students Yahiko and Nagato, under the alias of Pain, was the leader and Konan are also part of the group. Tobi, who I suspect was the true leader was in there to. The final member was Itachi Uchiha." Jiraiya finished

"What Itachi is already dead?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, I confirmed it myself. The weird part is that they were all killed by two people who didn't want competition. It was Rita and Zedd." Jiraiya said

"So do you now believe me? If you do, you have a choice. You can either become the power rangers and combat this new enemy that threatens not just Konoha, but the entire planet or you say no and I'll be forced to choose someone else." Naruto said

"This will also be a double S class secret. No one must know who your true identities if you say yes. If you say no, you can't talk to anyone about this meeting or anything related." Tsunade said

"Are you serious Tsunade? Are you really going to let some kids handle this?" Jiraiya asked

"It's never was my choice. Naruto was chosen and this is the team he has chosen." Tsunade said

"Bloodlines, family techniques, and all other jutsu can't be used in the ranger suit. There is a ninja ranger form that can be used that allows us to use our ninja techniques" Naruto said

"Why won't they work in the ranger suits?" Hinata asked curiously

"The suits are supposed to be for non-powered humans. Also you can't reveal your identity to others or use this power for your own personal gain or to start fights" Naruto explained

"Who said you can make dumb rules like that?" Sasuke said

"I wasn't the one to make those rules. You'll meet the person if you accept the power." Naruto said

"This will be troublesome, but I'll accept." Shikamaru said

"This sounds like it could be fun, I'm in. Besides I'm not going to let someone else have my fun." Kiba said

"I'm in Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"Why were you chosen anyway? I should be the leader." Sasuke asked

"I was chosen because I have the qualities of a leader and you don't." Naruto said simply.

"Sasuke-kun's can be a great leader if he wants to be." Ino said.

"Are you two in or out?" Naruto asked

"Fine I'll join." Sasuke said

"I'm in." Ino said

"Here are your morphers. When I say its Morphing time you do this." Naruto said as he showed them the morphing sequence. "White Ranger Power!"

The others caught on and morphed.

"Black Ranger power!" Sasuke said

"Pink Ranger Power!" Hinata said

"Blue Ranger Power!" SKiba said

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Ino said

"Red Ranger Power!" Shikamaru said

Before the hokage and Jiraiya stood the power rangers.

_Communicator beeps _

"What's that?" Sasuke asked

"It's the communicator on your wrists. We read you Zordon." Naruto said

"There are some tengas in the forest." Zordon said

"Alright we're on our way." Naruto said as Alpha teleported them to the tengas.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked again

"We can teleport to different places thanks to the communicator. We can also contact each other or Zordon and Alpha.

"Naruto-kun what are those things?" Hinata asked

"Tengas, spread out and fight." Naruto said as he jumped away.

_**Ino's fight **_

Ino front flipped over her group of tengas. She then kicked them before she landed and fell on her butt.

"I'll have to try different tactics." Ino said as she reached for a kunai and pulled out a blaster

"What's this?" Ino wondered as she accidentally pressed the button. The blast hit and dropped a tenga, which got Ino smiling.

"This could be fun." Ino said as she blasted the other tengas until they were all defeated.

_**Hinata's fight**_

Hinata hopped away from her teammates and got into a gentle fist form.

"I may not be able to use the Byakugan or chakra, but I still know how to fight." Hinata said as she prepared until her opponents were in range.

When they got close enough, Hinata struck like she was hitting chakra points and dropped all her opponents easily.

"Maybe this won't be so hard." Hinata thought.

_**Shikamaru's fight**_

Shikamaru stood still and thought._ I can't use chakra and I'm weak and taijutsu, what do I do? _

A tenga charged in blocked it with his hand and kicked the other one in its gut.

"Naruto was right about gaining power." Shikamaru said as he dodged two blows and began defeating his enemies with quick strikes to the gut.

_**Sasuke's fight**_

Sasuke charged at his opponents and used only his feet to take down four. The remaining ones looked scared at his ease at defeating them.

"Before I'm done, you'll all learn how to feel fear." Sasuke said as he finished off his opponents.

_**Kiba's fight**_

Kiba charged wildly and defeated all his opponents with swipes of his claws inside the suit.

_**Naruto's fight**_

"Might as well get this over with." Naruto said

"I suggest you use me." Saba said

"Alright, handle these clowns." Naruto said as Saba dropped a couple trees on the tengas.

The remaining tengas flew away and Naruto said, "Good job guys. I didn't see your fights, but you're alive and well." Naruto said

"Those guys were easy." Sasuke said as Kiba agreed.

"They were supposed to be easy, they are the Genin of Rita and Zedd's empire. The monsters would be the Chunins. The Generals would be the Jounin , Rita and Zedd themselves are the kage of their group." Naruto explained

"I hope you're exaggerating." Kiba said


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Naruto or any power rangers**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Communicator beeps_

"Guys there are some tengas and a monster in the village." Naruto said. Today was the first day of their third year as rangers.

"Let's morph an take care of them." Kiba said

"No need, just meet me here." Naruto said

Naruto then jumps into battle. Naruto is surrounded by the tengas, but as the other rangers show up Naruto has defeated the tengas.

"I didn't know you could beat the tengas by yourself with evn using the ninja ranger form." Hinata said

"If I plan to lead you guys to the defeat of the Rita and Zedd, then I have to be on top of my game." Naruto said.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation, but we have business." Sasuke said

"It's morphing time!" Naruto said

"White ranger power!" Naruto said

"Black ranger power!" Sasuke said

"Pink ranger power!" Hinata said

"Blue ranger power!" Kiba said

"Yellow ranger yellow!" Ino said

"Red ranger power!" Shikamaru said

Goldar thought he could defeat the rangers, but Naruto showed him otherwise. The team was having problems, but Naruto defeated Goldar easily.

_**At the command center**_

"Team we should be proud of our victory over Goldar. He was one of the generals. I think that Ino and Hinata should stay behind for more training. The rest of you are dismissed." Naruto said as the three rangers teleported out of the command center.

"For the next week you two will be going through physical training." Naruto said

"Naruto, how did you get so strong?" Ino asked

"Ever since I became a ranger, I increased the difficulty of my training. I started wearing gravity seals and I don't ever take them off." Naruto said

"How high do you have them Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Level 100." Naruto said

"What?" Ino said in shock, "But that's impossible. That's 100 times normal gravity"

"I started a level 2 and that almost killed me." Naruto said

_Wow Naruto you have gotten stronger. Even stronger than that jerk Sasuke,_ Ino thought as she remembered a horrible memory.

_**Flashback start**_

After Itachi's death went public, the council had called in Sasuke. They told him about Itachi's mission to kill his clan. This caused Sasuke to lose his reason.

Ino heard the whole situation and tried to comfort Sasuke.

"It'll be ok Sasuke-kun." Ino said

"Shut up you annoying little girl. There's nothing you could possibly say that will make me feel better." Sasuke snapped

"But Sasuke-kun…" Ino started.

"What! What are you going to say? That you're in love with me? That you understand me? You can never understand me. I could never love a weakling like you. Especially since you're a Konoha kunoichi. Konoha is the reason I'm alone. Konoha is the reason why I'm an Avenger. Konoha is going down." Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke-kun wait…" Ino started

"No!" Sasuke said as he knocked Ino unconscious. Unfortunately Sakura never saw this side of Sasuke and continued to chase after him

_**Flashback end**_

That was last had of course kept it to herself because of her crush on the boy, but after a while the crush died down. She started to see Naruto in a new light and also noticed Hinata's crush on Naruto. Ino planned that she would tell Naruto of her newfound feelings the next chance she got.

Hinata on the other hand could tell that Ino was growing feelings for their blond leader. Hinata had told herself that the next chance she got she would talk to the girl about Naruto.

Naruto was thinking about the same memory Ino was. He too had seen the situation and hoped nothing more would rise from it. He hoped that Ino would talk to him about it, but he just resolved to wait until she was ready.

_**At the end of the week **_

_I'm going to get that green power coin,_ Sasuke thought as he remembered Alpha's words

_**Flashback start**_

"Hey Alpha, why don't we have a 7th ranger?" Sasuke asked

"The dragonzords power coin is evil. You can't be sure with that power coin. Either you're evil or not. If you're evil it gives you full control and the full power of the coin. If you're too good then you don't have full control and the strength is halved" Alpha explained

"Until we find a way to fix the dragonzord power coin it's off limits." Zordon said

_**Flashback end**_

This happened the week before he heard about the mission to massacre the Uchiha. Sasuke's plans were to steal the power coin and join Rita and Zedd. He could get revenge on both Konoha and the evil pair. Use the pair's monsters and generals to overwhelm the other rangers. After that he would destroy Rita and Zedd for killing his brother.

Sasuke grabbed the dragon coin. "Who's there?" Zordon asked

"The new green ranger." Sasuke said as he used the computers to shut down communication between the command center and the rangers.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Alpha asked

"This." Sasuke said as he appeared behind Alpha and shut him down.

Sasuke then teleported out with a green color instead of black. For some odd reason he carried the black power coin with him

_**With Rita and Zedd **_

"This is Dark Specter with Astronema, Divatox, and the Machine Empire. Who is contacting us?" Dark specter asked

"Lord Dark specter, don't you want Zordon?" Rita asked

"Yes I do." Dark specter said

"We are facing off against Zordon and his new set of power rangers. With the Alliance of Evil's help we can defeat Zordon and destroy the power rangers" Rita said

"How are you facing the power rangers when they're fighting me?" Astronema asked

"The team I'm fighting is newer than yours and this team was created by Zordon himself." Rita said

"The Alliance of Evil will join you in your fight." Dark Specter said

"We have a new ally, it's the green and black power rangers." Zedd said as Sasuke and Sakura walked out into the clearing.

Sakura smirked evilly as she remembered the day when her life changed for the better. Sakura had one day seen the rangers morph and learnt all their identities. She was shocked at who the rangers were, but even more shocked that Naruto was leading them while Sasuke was not. After their battle Sakura seeked out Sasuke and talked to him. Unlike Ino he actually talked to her because she was his teammate and the only Konoha Kunoichi that he didn't view as weak. Sakura learned of the mission to kill the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's plan of action. Sakura immediately asked to join. Sasuke wanted her to join because he knew he would need a female to help start the new Uchiha clan and he liked Sakura as a friend. He was wary of her actions because he was unsure if she could really turn her back on Konoha. Sakura told him that there was nothing in Konoha for her anymore. She hated Naruto, her other teammate since the battle at the valley of the end. She never liked Tsunade because of her closeness to Naruto. Noone else was really close to her. Sasuke was her closest friend and she didn't want to lose him. Sasuke accepted her and just decided to give her the black power coin after he obtained the green power coin.

_**With Naruto**_

"So what did you two want to see me about again?" Naruto asked the two female members of his team.

"I realized that Sasuke wasn't anything special. I also realized my feelings for you and Hinata's feelings for you. We both want you and we have come up with a solution without fighting." Ino said

"Is this right Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Yes it true Naruto-kun." Hinata said

"What's the solution?" Naruto asked

"Well, we share you." Ino said as she kissed Naruto and pushed Hinata into a kiss with Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Naruto or any power rangers**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Communicator beeps_

"Hey rangers meet me in the forest of death." Sasuke said.

"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto said as the team teleported to the spot.

"Your destruction." Sasuke said as a group of tengas, cogs, piranhatrons, and quantrons appeared behind him. Sakura landed next to Sasuke

"What are you two doing with them?" Naruto asked. He hadn't seen any of the other goons before, but he heard of them.

"It's obvious that the bastard has betrayed us. How troublesome." Shikamaru said

"I'll kill him" Kiba said

"I guess it has to be this way." Naruto said as the team behind him nodded.

"It's morphing time!" Naruto said

"Dragon zord!" Sasuke said

"White ranger power!" Naruto said

"Pink ranger power!" Hinata said

"Black ranger power!" Sakura said

"Blue ranger power!" Kiba said

"Yellow ranger power!" Ino said

"Red ranger power!" Shikamaru said

"He stole the Green Dragon coin and gave Sakura his old power coin." Shikamaru said

"I see that, but why hasn't Alpha or Zordon contacted us?" Naruto said thoughtfully

"I messed with the communications at the command center and I shut Alpha down." Sasuke said

"You bastard!" Kiba said as he charged in

"Stay back I'll handle this." Sasuke said to the group behind him

Sasuke kicked Kiba in the chest and he flew into a tree. The other 5 rangers pulled out their weapons

"Saba!" Naruto said as he pulled out his talking saber

"Power Lance!" Shikamaru said

"Power daggers!" Hinata said

"Power Bow!" Sakura said

Sasuke pulled out the sword of darkness.

Naruto faced Sasuke head on with Saba, but Sasuke knocked it out of his hand and struck Naruto across the chest with the sword.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Sakura exclaimed. At the moment when they weren't paying attention Sakura shot them both with her blaster

Kiba got back and saw the team down.

"Hey guys let's combine our weapons" Kiba said as he pulled out his power sword

They combined the 5 weapons and shot directly at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke took the blast for Sakura and it didn't even scratch him.

"You pathetic fools." Sasuke said as he kicked their cannon out of their hand and struck the 5 rangers with his sword of darkness, hard enough to make them demorph.

"Guys!" Naruto exclaimed as they was teleported.

_**At the command center **_

The rangers fell on the floor of the command center.

"Are you ok?" Alpha asked

"Alpha I thought you were shut down by Sasuke." Naruto said

"I was, but I have a reboot program. It takes a while for my systems to reboot though." Alpha explained

"That's good." Hinata said

"That's not important right now. What is important is that Sasuke has apparently joined up with the Alliance of Evil." Zordon said

"How do you know that?" Kiba asked

"Sasuke was with Tengas, Cogs, Piranhatrons, and Quantrons. Lord Zedd must have called in for backup from the alliance." Zordon said

"Not only that, but Sasuke is somehow even stronger than me now." Naruto commented

"Yes he is." Zordon said

"Zordon you said that the white power coin was the strongest ." Ino said

"It is the strongest one we could use. The green power coin has always been the strongest, but no one on our side could use it because they wouldn't have control or the full power." Zordon said

"But Zordon, what about Tommy? When he used the coin he had full control, but he wasn't this strong." Naruto said (The team has learned about the other rangers in the other dimension)

"I guess that since Tommy was under the influence of Rita, but wasn't evil himself then the circumstances were different. Tommy had full control because his actions were evil, but since his intentions weren't he only got half the power." Zordon explained

"So your saying, Sasuke is evil and no one is controlling him?" Shikamaru asked

"What caused this to happen?" Kiba asked

"I know." Ino said timidly

"What happened, Sakura?" Kiba asked

"After Sasuke heard about Itachi massacring their clan being a mission he got angry. He said it's Konoha's fault that he's alone and why he's an Avenger. He said Konoha will pay." Ino said

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Shikamaru asked

"I didn't know he would do something like this." Ino said

"It's ok Ino-chan. There was nothing we could do anyway. He was bound to do something like this sooner or later. What we need to worry about is getting stronger to take out Sasuke and the alliance." Naruto said

"Zordon couldn't we use _it _to bring back help?" Alpha asked

"We could." Zordon said

"Yes and the threat will be averted and with any luck the alliance will be destroyed." Alpha said cheerfully

"I guess you're right." Zordon said

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked

"Alpha and I have a matter transporter . It can be used to travel to different planets no matter the distance. Alpha and I were planning to use it to bring the other rangers to help you" Zordon said

"Wouldn't the other rangers get stuck here?" Hinata asked

"No because they can use the key and head back to earth once this is over." Zordon said

"So then what are we waiting for then you guys should do that." Kiba said

"A ranger must be patient Kiba." Zordon said

"We'll leave as soon as I prepare it. You guys will be without us for a couple of days." Alpha said

"We can handle it." Naruto said

_**In the other dimension, Astro megaship**_

"Power rangers." A voice said as it appeared on the screen

"Deca what is it?" Andros asked

"I don't know." Deca replied

"It's us." Alpha 5 said as he appeared

"Alpha?" TJ asked

"Yes, but I'm Alpha 5." Alpha 5 responded

"And I am Zordon.  
Zordon said as the image of his face cleared up

"Zordon? I thought you were captured by the Alliance of Evil." Cassie said

"No I safely made it to the planet that Rita and Zedd went to." Zordon said

"Who are Rita and Zedd?" Andros asked

"Rita and Zedd are the power rangers first enemies and now they are trying to take over the planet Ninjato which has humans just like this one. What happened to Justin? Where are we?" Zordon asked

"I'll fill you in Zordon. After you left we continued fighting Divatox. Then we heard that you were captured, so Dimitria went after you. After that Divatox found out where our base was and she sent all the piranhatrons and Elgar to defeat us. It worked too. She would have killed us, but Dark Specter called her and every other villain and told them to meet on the Cimmerian planet. Justin wanted to stay with his dad so we followed Divatox without him and without powers. We were pulled into this ship and we met Andros the red space ranger. He gave us new morphers and we became the space rangers. I became Black and TJ took blue. The girls stayed the same color. We faced Astronema and we recently found out that she's Andros' long lost sister. When she found out Dark Specter put her under mind control and now she eviler than before. We also have a silver ranger, Zhane." Carlos explained.

"One of my new ranger have betrayed us and took the green power coin while keeping his black power coin. He and a girl from that planet have joined alliance and we need you guys and some old rangers to help us defeat the alliance." Zordon said

"You mean Karone is with them?" Andros asked

"Yes she and all the others have traveled to that planet and we need to get back because the green power ranger is stronger than the others." Zordon said

"Who do you need?" Ashley asked

"I'm sure we can get them up here." Cassie said

"First I need your communicators TJ. If Alpha can adjust them I can contact Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Justin." Zordon said

"Ok, but we can get Justin. Sometime after we became the space rangers, Storm blaster and Lightning cruiser were in trouble. Storm blaster came to earth and ran into more trouble. We tried to help, but we got captured ourselves. Storm blaster found Justin and gave him a new turbo morpher. Justin came and saved us and said if we ever needed help just call him. We also got new morphers for the other colors too." TJ explained

"That's good because I can give them the turbo morphers. I was going to give Tommy and them the Zeo morphers, but now I can just give them to my new rangers." Zordon said

"What are the Zeo morphers?" Ashley asked

"The Zeo morphers are the morphers that Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat used before they received the turbo morphers." Zordon answers.

"Who's Rocky? Why don't we call him too?" TJ asked

"He was the blue Zeo ranger, but a back injury caused him to not be able to accept the turbo power when the team first fought Divatox. I'm not calling him now because he gave his communicator to Justin and never received a new one. The others retained theirs and I told them to always keep it because I might call again." Zordon said

"I'm finished." Alpha said

"I've contacted Justin too. He's says give him the coordinates and he'll pick up the other guys." Cassie said

"Alright here goes." TJ said

_**On Earth **_

_Communicator beeps_

"Did you guys hear that too?" Kat asked

"Yeah, let's check it out." Adam said as he pointed to a vacant spot to the side of the building. Adam, Kat, and Tanya came to see Tommy race and he won. The four were currently celebrating with pizza.

"This is Tommy, we read you." Tommy said

"Hi this is TJ, we need you Adam, Kat, and Tanya to meet us." TJ said

"TJ?" Tommy questioned

"Yeah the guy that replaced you as red turbo ranger." TJ said

"Where do you want to meet?" Tommy asked

"We have your location and Justin is on his way to pick you guys up." TJ said

"Ok, Tommy out." Tommy said as an engine was heard.

"Hey guys I'm over here." Justin exclaimed

The four ex rangers ran over.

"Hey little buddy, what's going on?" Tommy said

"I don't know they just called me. Oh yeah I never told you guys!" Justin exclaimed as he remembered something.

"Told us what?" Kat asked

"Divatox won." Justin said

"What!" The other rangers said as they backed up in defense (AN: They thought he might have been a monster trying to trick them and capture them)

"No you don't get it. She won, but TJ and the others chased after her. They met this new ranger and formed a new team. I would have gone with them but my dad had come back recently and I wanted to stay with him." Justin explained

"How'd you get Storm blaster back?" Tommy asked after him and the others calmed down

"He found me one night. Storm blaster and lightning cruiser were in trouble so he escaped. He came to earth an Elgar found him again. The rangers tried to help, but they were captured. Storm came to my house and brought me my morpher so I helped. I was told to give you guys your morphers too. Tommy, Kat your morphers are in Lightning cruiser." Justin said as he pointed to the red car pulling up.

"I don't what's going on guys, but it's got to be big. Let's go." Tommy said as the others nodded and got in a vehicle.

_**Back on Astro Megaship**_

"Guys I got the others!" Justin said as he ran into the main deck.

The team greeted each other and explained who Andros was. The new enemy, Andros' sister, and the alliance was explained too. The current situation was explained too.

"Zordon, so your saying if I didn't like the rangers before Rita captured me, or if I was evil on the inside I would have been stronger and probably would have killed the other rangers?" Tommy asked

"Yes Tommy. I don't know what's going on in Sasuke's mind, but he appears to have the full power of the dragonzord power coin and he's stronger than our white ranger." Zordon said

"So what are we here to do?" Tommy asked

"I'm taking you all with me and Alpha 5 to that planet. I will give the other rangers the Zeonizers, you will become the Turbo rangers again, and the Space rangers will help too. Our goal is to save Karone, try to save Sasuke, and defeat the Alliance of evil." Zordon said as all the rangers nodded.

"I'm ready Zordon." Alpha 5 said, "If you guys could form your strongest megazord we can take it with us. Once the rangers get the Zeonizers they won't be able to control their thunderzords." Alpha explained

"We're in it. The Mega Voyager was destroyed" Andros said

"And the Mega Winger is inside here" Zhane said

"Alright let's go" Alpha said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Naruto or any power rangers**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Team report to the Command center. Zordon and Alpha are on their way back." Naruto said

A second later the four other rangers teleported in. Standing around Naruto was Kiba the blue ranger, Shikamaru the red ranger, Hinata the pink ranger, and Ino the yellow ranger.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Of course I am. They are returning." Naruto said as Alpha, and Zordon teleported in. They were followed in by 11 other colors teleporting in.

"We are back with reinforcement's rangers." Zordon said.

11 rangers appeared. They began taking off their helmets.

"Andros, Space red." Andros said

"TJ, Space blue." TJ said

"Carlos, Space Black." Carlos said

"Ashley, Space yellow." Ashley said

"Cassie, Space pink." Cassie said

"Zhane, Space silver." Zhane said

"Tommy, Turbo red." Tommy said

"Justin, Turbo blue." Justin said

"Adam, Turbo green." Adam said

"Tanya, Turbo yellow." Tanya said

"Kat, Turbo pink." Kat said

"It's an honor to meet you guys." Naruto said. He had heard a lot about the original Turbo rangers and a little about their replacements.

"Here you go." Alpha said as he handed out two morphers a piece to Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino.

"Are these the Zeonizers?" Naruto asked

"What are the Zeonizers?" Ino asked. The other ninja rangers did not learn much about the other rangers that held the title before them.

"These are the upgraded morphers for the power rangers Zeo. We have also upgrade them so you can use your jutsu while wearing the ranger suit because there is no ninja suit." Zordon said

"To activate these you say it's morphin time. Then you say Zeo ranger with your color and number." Alpha explained

"Try them out rangers." Zordon said

"It's morphin time!" Naruto said

"Zeo ranger 1 pink!" Hinata said

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow!" Ino said

"Zeo ranger 3 green!" Shikamaru said

"Zeo ranger 4 blue!" Kiba said

"Zeo ranger 5 red!" Naruto said

The 5 Zeo rangers stood up in front of the other rangers without their helmets on.

"Hey! Why is Naruto red?" Shikamaru asked

"Hey guys it's what happens. Those morphers came from the Zeo crystal. There was only five pieces, so five rangers. Naruto was the white ranger, therefore the leader, so he had to make the transition to a different leader color. He couldn't jump to green." Tommy explained

"Why isn't Shikamaru blue? From what I remember Rocky the red ranger became the blue ranger." Naruto said

"Rocky became blue because Billy stepped down as a ranger. Blue was open so that's where he went. In this case green was open, so that's where Shikamaru went.

"It doesn't matter what color you are, as long as you're a ranger. I mean I went from red to blue." TJ said.

"Rangers, the forces of evil are amassing in the Land of fire. Look into the viewing globe." Zordon said

"There's Sasuke, Sakura, Astronema, Darkliptor, Elgar, the four Psycho rangers, and a group of Piranhatrons and Quantrons." Alpha said

"I'll take Sasuke." Naruto said

"We'll take Sakura." Ino and Hinata said in unison

"I got Karone." Andros said

"I want Darkliptor." Zhane said

"I guess I'll have Elgar." Tommy said

"We'll handle the psycho rangers." TJ said, speaking for the space rangers and Justin

"We'll take the Piranhatrons and Quantrons." Kiba said. speaking for the remaining Zeo rangers and Turbo rangers

"Go power rangers and let the power protect you." Zordon said as the rangers teleported to the different threats.

_**Turbo rangers and Zeo rangers **_

"That's a bigger group than I thought." Kat said

"Nothing we can't handle." Kiba said

"Come on guys, lets ranger up and get this over with." Shikamaru said

"Ready!" Kiba and Adam said

"Ready!" Shikamaru, Tanya, and Kat responded

"Shift into Turbo!" Adam, Tanya, and Kat said

"Power rangers Zeo!" Kiba, Shikamaru said

"Zeo ranger 3 green!" Shikamaru said

"Zeo ranger 4 blue!" Kiba said

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam said

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya said

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat said

"Turbo Green!" Adam said as he posed

"Turbo Yellow!" Tanya said as she posed

"Turbo Pink!" Kat said as she posed

"Zeo Blue!" Shikamaru said as he posed

"Zeo Green!" Kiba said as he posed

The colors blue, green, yellow, and pink shot up into the air as smoke and explosions went off behind the rangers.

_**With the Space rangers and Justin**_

"Looking for a fight?" TJ asked

"Always blue ranger." Psycho blue

"Where's the red ranger? Psycho red asked

"He's preoccupied, but I'll take care of you." Tj said

"Enough talk then." Psycho green said

"Ready?" TJ asked

"Ready!" Justin,Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie replied

"Let's Rocket!" The space rangers said

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin said

"3 3 5 Whooh!" The space morphers said

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo power!" Justin said

"Space Blue!" TJ said as he posed

"Space Black!" Carlos said as he posed

"Space Yellow!" Ashley said as she posed

"Space Pink!" Cassie said as she posed

"Turbo Blue!" Justin said as he posed

Blue, black, yellow, and pink smoke shot up into the air and explosions behind the rangers formed.

_**With Tommy**_

"Were you waiting for me Elgar?" Tommy said

"Not really, but since you're here you can die first." Elgar said

"I don't think so buddy. Shift into Turbo!" Tommy said

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy said

"Turbo red!" Tommy said as he posed and red smoke shot up, while explosions went off.

"You think you can challenge me? I'm Elgar fool!" Elgar said as he drew his sword.

"It's good to be back in red." Tommy said

_**With Zhane**_

"You're going down Darkliptor!" Zhane said as he ran over

"Oh, for what?" Darkliptor said

"What you did to Karone and Ecliptor!" Zhane said

"Bring it on chump" Darkliptor taunted

"Let's Rocket!" Zhane said

"Space silver!" Zhane said as he posed, silver smoke shot up and explosions went off behind him.

_**With Andros**_

"Karone." Andros called out

"My name is Astronema…" Astronema said

"Karone you're not the Princess of Evil!" Andros said

"You're right about that." Astronema said

"I am?" Andros asked in confusion. He was shocked that Astronema agreed with him

"After killing Dark Specter, I'm the Queen of Evil!" Astronema exclaimed

"I guess there is no talking you out of this. I'll just have to knock that transmitter off your face. Let's Rocket!" Andros said

"Space Red!" Andros said as he posed, red smoke shot up, and an explosion behind him.

_**With Ino and Hinata**_

"Why did you betray Konoha Sakura? Was it for Sasuke?" Ino asked

"Not really. There was no one in Konoha for me anymore. I've hated Naruto ever since that mission to bring Sasuke back. They aren't anyone else in the village left." Sakura said calmly

"What about me? What about all the friends you've made in Konoha" Ino said

"Me and you have been rivals ever since we joined the academy. Konoha is my past, and I've turned my back on it." Sakura said finally.

"I guess the time for talk is over." Hinata said

"It's morphing time!" The three said in unison

"Zeo ranger 1 pink!" Hinata said

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow!" Ino said

"Ninja ranger power now!" Sakura said. She knew wouldn't be able to use her chakra enhanced strength or speed in the ranger suit, so she just used the ninja suit.

Yellow, pink and black smoke shot up and an explosion behind each.

_**With Naruto**_

"Fitting place for our final battle Naruto, don't you think?" Sasuke called out to the hiding Naruto

"I understand why you said that. Sasuke, I want to forgive you for your action, but I can't. I have to stop you here." Naruto said

"As if I want your forgiveness. I want to fight you as much as you want to fight me. The only difference is that I know that this fight will be over shortly." Sasuke said

"It's Morphin Time!" They said

"Dragonzord!" Sasuke said

"Zeo ranger 5 red!" Naruto said

Red and green smoke and explosions appeared behind both rangers.

"Looks like you've got an upgrade. Too bad it won't save you from my power." Sasuke said as he charged

"You better not underestimate me!" Naruto said as he charged.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Naruto or the Power Rangers**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other. They entered a brief taijutsu fight. The two then jumped back. Looking to suprise the other Naruto started a one handed wind style Rasengan and Sasuke started a Chidori(AN: Over the course of the three years Naruto and Sasuke trained hard. They are basically at their fourth shinobi war strength if not stronger)

"So the new suit gives you the ability to use jutsu." Sasuke said as he charged with his Chidori.

"You must have gotten the suit an upgrade." Naruto said as he charged with his wind style rasengan.

The jutsu clashed and knocked the two shinobi rangers back.

"What doujutsu are you using Naruto? I can see chakra around your eyes." Sasuke said

"I learned Sage jutsu from Jiraiya. I eventually mastered it to a point farther than he can hope to reach. Have your eyes upgraded?" Naruto asked

"Before joining the alliance of evil I awakened the mangekyou Sharingan, but after joinging I took Itachi's eyes to unlock the eternal mangekyou sharingan. The mangekyou had the drawback that I would eventually go blind, but the eternal version has no such drawback." Sasuke said

The two fought on until they were tired. They believed that they were the only one to have a extra card up their sleeve.

"It's over Naruto, I've yet to used my strongest jutsu." Sasuke said

"Me either." Naruto replied

"Kirin!" Sasuke said as he sent a dragon made of pure lightning toward Naruto

"Wind style Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he made a shuriken shaped construct of chakra. Sasuke smirked because he didn't know that Naruto could throw it. Naruto threw his jutsu and it collided head on with Kirin. Upon throwing it Sasuke got angry.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he charged at Naruto with a Chidori(AN: Sasuke's cursed sat dormant after the Sasuke retrieval mission until Sasuke inserted Itachi's eyes. The eyes removed Orochimaru's curse seal and all influence he held.)

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he charged at Sasuke with a Wind Style Rasengan.

Naruto and Sasuke once again met in the middle and created a ball of chakra that protected them from the destruction that was raging on the outside. Kirin and the Rasenshuriken clashed and it caused a major shockwave that destroyed everything close by. Fortunately no one was close enough, close enough being a 15 mile radius.

Taking advantage of Sasuke's inattentiveness, Naruto struck Sasuke in the chest. He was only aiming to break Sasuke's ribs and stop the fight from contrinuing, but Naruto got the added bonus of knocking Sasuke out of his ranger form.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Sasuke, but it's over." Naruto said as he walked closer to the fallen body of Sasuke.

_**With Ino, Hinata, and Sakura **_

The trio were fighting hard. Hinata was finding very little use for her byakugan or gentle fist style because whenever she got close Sakura would try to hit her with a chakra enhanced punch. Ino was also finding her clan techniques useless too, because Sakura knew some of her techniques and knew that she shouldn't allow Ino to be out of the fight or stay still for too long. The battle was mostly a stalemate because Sakura's chakra enhanced speed helped her reach a level of speed that was the same as Ino's and Hinata's after the physical training with Naruto.

_**With Andros and Astronema**_

The two were locked in a deadlock. Andros was too afraid of hurting her to actually cause her any damage, while Astronema was just not as good a fighter as Andros was which made it hard for her to land a serious strike(AN: Remember that in the show Astronema double teamed Andros with Ecliptor).

_**With Zhane and Darkliptor**_

Darkliptor was too much for Zhane to handle, but his determination to help Karone was too strong for him to think about giving up. He fought hard and with determination similar to that of Naruto's when he faces stronger opponents.

_**With Tommy and Elgar**_

Elgar wasn't that much of a challenge, but Tommy was very rusty. The last time he had fought anyone was a long time ago. The power that the suit offered was helpful, but it was nothing compared to the experience and skill he used to possess. Elgar was too overconfident which was the main reason why this fight was still going.

_**With Justin and the other space rangers**_

Justin and the space rangers were able to defeat the psycho rangers easily. Well easy for all but Justin. The plan was to swicth partners because the psychos were weak against all that wasn't their color. Justin had a hard time because his turbo suit wasn't as strong as the space suits, but he still won

_**With The Zeo and Turbo rangers**_

The rangers were being overwhelmed by the goons. They were fighting well, but it was just too many.

_**Command center**_

"Teleport Andros and Astronema here. I know what I must do." Zordon said to Alpha as he nodded and followed the orders.

Andros and Astronema were soon in the command center.

"Where am I?" Astronema asked as she looked around

"How did we get to the command center?" Andros asked as he looked toward Zordon.

"I teleported you both here because I wanted Karone to be here after the wave." Zordon said

"What wave?" Andros asked

"I need you to destroy my tube so that my pure energy will spread across the universe and destroy every evil entity. Those like Karone will revert to normal." Zordon said

"I can't do that Zordon." Andros said

"You have to." Zordon said

"Unfortunately he won't be able to!" Astronema said as she started her battle with Andros again with more effort than before.

_**The Zeo and Turbo rangers**_

The rangers were starting to weaken and lose their fight against the goons of the alliance of evil.

Adam was about to be hit when, "Need a hand buddy?" Justin said as he blocked the attack and helped Adam up.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" Adam asked

"We're here because we defeated the psycho rangers and thought you guys could use a hand." Adam said as he looked around to see the four space rangers joining the fight and winning.

"You're not going to let them have all the fun right?" Justin teased as Adam stood up

"Not a chance!" Adam said as he reentered the fight.

_**With Sakura, Ino , and Hinata**_

The girls were still fighting until Sakura randomly jumped back. The two Zeo rangers were on guard, but Sakura was paying them no attention.

"I can's sense Sasuke-kun anymore. He must be masking his chakra signature because there is no way anyone could beat him." Sakura said

With a nod to each other Ino and Hinata started their final move against Sakura.

"Mind distraction jutsu!" Ino said as her jutsu distracted Sakura long enough for Hinata to get Sakura within range.

"8 Trigrams 164 Palms!" Hinata said as she used this move to paralyze Sakura and cut her chakra off except for minute amounts that would keep her alive.

_**Command Center**_

Andros was making no headway into defeating Astronema. He wanted to destroy the brain control device, but she wasn't allowing that or him any space.

Unknown to the other inhabitants of the command center, Andros was formulating a plan and it was time to use it. Andros sweeped Astronema's legs, but she backflipped over it. Andros continued the assault by jumping after her and dropkicking her. He then made an attempt towards Zordon's tube. Astronema was immediately back up and running after Andros. When she got close enough to strike, Andros dodged her attack with ease and slashed at her temple. The strike knocked the chip off her. Karone looked at the Andros and then fell to the ground in pain from the headache she had and the strike to the temple.

"Karone are you back?" Andros said

"Sorry." Karone mumbled

"Sorry? For what?" Andros asked uncertainly

"I may not have been in control oh, but god I was aware. Please forgive me." Karone said

"It's alright Karone. It's finally over." Andros said as he smiled at his sister.

"Some of the fighting may be over, but Tommy and Zhane are fighting losing battles. Ino and Hinata have subdued Sakura, Naruto defeated Sasuke, Justin and the space rangers defeated the psycho rangers, and the Zeo rangers and the tubo rangers with the help of Justin and the space rangers have defeated the goons. I would send you to help Zhane, but that would be pointless. You must destroy my tube so that we may be able t6o defeat the alliance of evil." Zordon said

"But Zordon..." Andros started

"You have to do it Andros. I may have been the strongest person in the alliance after I destroyed Dark Specter, but there is still a big threat. Divatox, the machine empire, Rita and Zedd are still alllied. Together they can win." Karone said

"I'll do it." Andros said with his head down. He picked up his spiral saber and slashed at the tube. The following wave of energy destroyed every evil being except Rita, Zedd, and Divatox. They turned i nto normal humans with no power whatsoever.

Naruto was reaching for the green power coin, but it was destroyed too when the wave past.

Sakura and Hinata were standing next to Sakura when she demorphed and the power coin flew toward Ino.

Tommy and Zhane were in similar circumstances. They were on the ground and about to take the final strike when the wave passed and destroyed elgar and Darkonda. Ecliptor was released and fell to the ground.

The battle was over, and the world was saved by the power rangers and the sacrifice of an interdimensional being.

_**1 month later**_

The other rangers stayed for a while, but they eventually had to go home. The turbo rangers returned to their old lives before being called in again. The Space rangers started new lives on earth(AN Those two groups of rangers returned to their canon lives outside of being rangers). The Zeo rangers retired from being rangers, but kept the morphers and continued training because they still had their ninja career ahead of them. After telling Tsunade of everything that happened Sasuke and Sakura was imprisoned against not only Konoha but the entire planet (An they were sent to the prison Naruto goes to in the shippuden fifth movie.)

Naruto went to visit them one day only to find shadow clones waiting for him.

AN: Sequel Forever red, Naruto edition


End file.
